Moonless Night
by NekoLen
Summary: The night was dark as the twins discovered their true feelings for each other. But will Len free himself of guilt? Contains RinXLen. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_This story is dedicated to my loyal (and scary!) reader Chikanpo. This also marks my 30th story on Fanfiction and 4 years of belonging to the site. (That's a long time O.O) Also,this will be my first ever straight love scene story!_

_It is inspired mainly by two songs: Adolesence (of course) and the Kagamine version of Magnet (my fave song). Sorry it has taken so long, but I have been without internet for 3 weeks or so. Also, been very busy with work. _

**WARNING CONTAINS TWINCEST BETWEEN UNDERAGED TEENAGERS. I do not own Vocaloid, Len, Rin or any songs. All I have is my imagination, posters and voca-porn. So much voca-porn =/=;;**

Moonless Night

The night was very dark, the moon only a silver line in the velvety deep blue sky. Try as hard as it could, it wasn't bright enough to provide light for the world below. The stars that danced beside it, hid behind clouds unable to face the shadowy night world. A lone dog howled, breaking the silence for a moment. The houses in the shadowy street were dark, no lights came on within. Only one small house at the end of the street had a light on in the top-most room.

Rin hugged herself and sighed. Glancing around her lit room, she mentally scolded herself. 'I'm far too old to be scared of the dark,' she thought with a frown. She inhaled deeply and flicked the light switch above her head off. She cuddled down into her blankets to wait for her eyes to adjust to the sudden surge of darkness. Once more she saw shapes sillohetted at the foot of her bed, forming figures she knew weren't there. She closed her eyes to stop being tricked into turning on her light. Her heart was racing and her breath quickened. She was furious at herself for being so frightened.

"There's nothing there," she whispered to herself, "Nothing but shadows and black." She gulped as she peeked under her eyelids to survey her room. She thought about how this only happened when she was alone. She was never afraid before her brother moved out. He had always slept in her bed next to her until last week. Ever since they had turned 13, they became more awkward around each other and he asked their parents for a room of his own. Rin didn't like what had happened at all. They had always been very close, but now they had drifted apart. Ever since the move, she had thought about sneaking into his room. Tonight was another time she seriously thought about doing so.

The door creaked open slowly, breaking her thoughts. A voice called her name softly through the darkness. Her eyes opened wider and she watched the door. Her brother stood in the doorway, peering into her room.

"Are you awake?" he asked, sneaking into the room and closing the door quietly behind him. She sat and nodded.

"Yeah... I can't sleep," she muttered, moving over so Len could sit next to her. He didn't sit, but stood beside her bed. He seemed to be deep in thought about something and she could sense his waryness. "Are you OK?" she questioned, reaching out to touch his shoulder.

"I... Can't sleep either," he replied. He sat heavily on the bed next to her, rubbing his eyes vigourously. She moved next to him, draping her arms over his shoulders. He leant his head on her and closed his eyes. She could feel the strange awkwardness blossom between them like a flower. She breathed in the smell of his hair and felt serene.

"Len..." she uttered his name, but she didn't know why. He glanced up at her, saying nothing. She blushed and looked away from the intensity of his gaze. Why was she getting so warm and embarrassed?

"I feel so weird, Rin. I just had this urge to be with you tonight," he tried to explain in something less than a whisper. He moved and she felt him lay down on her bed. "I want to hold you..." he voiced his feelings, sounding concerned. She understood at once. During the past few weeks, her longing to be with him became stronger and stronger. She hated sleeping in separate beds, and needed his comfort. She lay down next to him and he wrapped his arms around her body in a heartfelt hug.

They lay like that for ages, until Rin felt her eyes start to droop. She felt so safe and warm in Len's arms. She was oblivious to the awkward feeling that had woken in Len's chest. He knew what he was thinking was wrong - it was very wrong - but yet, he also knew it would feel so right. He kissed her softly on the forehead. Her eyes opened and they stared at each other.

The strange passion they were expericing made their bodies tingle as they lay next to each other. Len kissed his precious sister again, this time on the lips. He pressed hard against her fragile body, but stopped. He was afraid he'd hurt her and felt shamed by his body's reaction to this movement. She muttered his name and placed her hands around his head, encouraging him to continue to kiss her. He rolled lightly on top of her and licked her lips, then drew another long kiss from her. He ran one hand down her body and under her silken nightgown, but when he felt her smooth skin under his fingers he halted. He sat back and shook his head, sulking.

"What's wrong?" she asked him, wondering why he had stopped. She was enjoying the loving way he touched and kissed her. He glanced away.

"This is wrong. Us doing these things is very wrong," he told her, about to get off her. She clutched at his thighs, keeping him on. Reassuring him with a look, she followed his thighs up to his chest. He had always slept half-naked, even now. She liked how his body felt against her imploring fingertips. His body was lean; he was a skinny boy becoming a man, with the smallest hint of well-defined abdominal muscles. She giggled softly.

"All your working out is paying off," she said, rubbing his chest. He purred like a cat and closed his eyes. She rested her hands over his heart and he looked down at her. "Its slowing back down," she explained, making him calm. She waasn't sure where her calmness had come from, but she found she didn't feel scared at all. 'Because it's Len,' she realised.

He smiled slightly and continued to feel his way up her night dress. Guilt was sliding away to lust and passion, feelings Len had never felt before. He realised he was getting excited and blushed. He shifted himself, hoping Rin hadn't noticed. She peered downwards, frowning. He noticed this and blushed brighter. He thanked the night for being so dark, to hide his shame.

"What was that?" she asked him innocently. Len didn't want to answer, he was sure she would know. They had learnt about sex in science class, a subject Len found extremely embarrassing.

"You... Know..." he replied lamely, wanting to get off her again. The guilt and shame crushed him again. "I... Let's stop," he said. She shook her head.

"I like this."

She pulled his head softly closer, so she could kiss him again. As she distracted him with her lips, she ran her hand down his body to his hips and then moved them to the front of his body. She was curious to see what was happening to her brother down there. He pulled away suddenly and gasped sharply. He wanted to move away from her, but as her soft hands wrapped around his erection his whole body froze. Tiny waves of pleasure moved up his spine and he moaned lightly. Rin watched his reaction with surprise. So it felt good when she touched him there?

He flinched again as she gripped it harder. He opened his mouth to tell her to stop, but words escaped him. He reached down and removed her tiny hand. She looked at him in wonder, he shook his head slightly.

"No, please... We can't..." he begged softly, rolling off her and sitting. She watched him quietly and understood how he was feeling. She was ready for him, but didn't want to force him into anything. She reached out and clasped his hand in hers. He glanced over at her.

"Len. I'm ready for you, but I can wait until you're ready for me," she explained softly. He smiled weakly as he saw the detirmination in her eyes. He knew what she said was entirely true, and he squeezed her hand back. Laying back down beside her, he decided to spend the rest of the dark night in her bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_Because you all asked for it, I have decided to make this into a chapter story. I try and please every one of my readers and if more twincest is what you want, then here it goes._

_**Caution: I do not encourage sexual relationships between siblings. Incest is wrong, and you know it. But it is oh so fun to read and write.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

The curtains were drawn aside slowly and quietly, letting in the morning sunlight. The sunlight filled the room and illuminated Rin's small form, still curled up in bed. The blankets had fallen off during her slumber, allowing the sun's golden fingers to caress her bar thighs. Len watched her sleep, feeling the regret of last night weighing him down.

Hating himself for what happened and feeling guilty at the same time, he turned away from his beautiful twin. He tip-toed towards the door and left the room silently, so he didn't wake anyone. As he closed the door behind him, he stole a look back at Rin. He smiled weakly at the sight of her sleeping soundly. "Good morning, love," he whispered before leaving.

Rin awoke, opening her eyes wearily. The bright light made her squint and peer around the room, seeking the source. Someone had opened her curtains while she slept and the warm light spilt into the room. She glanced at the foot of her bed and noticed that her blankets were no longer covering her bare legs. She felt the rays of light stroke them and remembered last night.

She blushed, thinking how good Len's fingers had felt on her skin. She sat, realising then that her brother was no longer asleep next to her. Wondering if it had been a weird dream, she got out of bed and grabbed her night gown off the end of her bed. She wrapped it around herself and left her room, walking to the kitchen lost in thought. _How could we have done that?_ She thought with a frown. _Was it real or a dream? _She was confused. _If it was a dream, what made him stop?_ It had felt so natural and right.

It was still quite early in the Kagamine household, even for a school day. Usually Rin and Len would sleep in until the alarm clock went off at 8:30am, before even attempting to get ready for school.

Her father was still in his night clothes sitting at the table and sipping his coffee while reading the business section of yesterday's newspaper. He glanced up when she entered and muttered a sleepy "good morning".

"Morning Dad," she replied, before heading towards the kitchen. Her mother was busy making bacon and eggs for breakfast. She always made a cooked breakfast for their father before he went to work at eight. Rin always admired their love for each other and hoped one day she'd make a great wife for someone.

This made her remember the love and passion she had felt last night, and the strange longing for Len she had never felt before. She considered asking her mother about the feelings, but shook her head. It would be really bad if anyone found out about them, especially their parents. She grabbed an orange from the fruit basket and decided to try to stop thinking about it.

"Oh Rin, are you going to have some eggs and bacon?" her mother asked when she noticed her. Rin shook her head.

"Where's Len?" she questioned, starting to peel her orange. She wasn't sure if he went back to bed or if he had left the house. As she threw her peel in the bin, she noticed a fresh banana skin in there.

"Oh he already went to school," her mother replied, going back to the bacon. "Said he had band practice."

Rin frowned. They always walked to school together. Maybe Len was mad at her. She bit into her orange, relishing the sweet juiciness. She never liked sour oranges, and Len didn't like any kind of citrus fruit. When they were younger, she had asked him why he didn't like oranges too.

"They are too sour!" he had replied, pulling a face. She told him how some are sweet and he said, "Then they would be too sweet!" This had upset her and she remembers almost crying, when he laughed and hugged her. "But don't worry, being sweet suits you better."

She smiled now from the bittersweet memory of the old Len. Walking back to her room, she continued to think about how he used to be and how he was now. _Why has he changed so much? What had happened to him?_

She started to get dressed into her school uniform, thinking that she should go early and meet up with her twin. She felt like they should talk about what had happened, no matter how awkward it was. As she was pulling her top over her head, her cellphone's message alert sounded. She scanned the room, trying to remember where she had put it.

Fully clothed and with a slightly messy room now, she found her phone under her bed and unlocked it. The new message icon showed above the name of the sender. Rin's heart skipped a beat and she opened the message.

"_I'm sorry for leaving you behind... Let's not talk about last night._"

Rin frowned again and then sighed.

"_OK Len,_" she typed back, sending the message. She felt almost heartbroken that Len didn't want to think of what had happened. She just wished he could love her as much as she loved him.

"Why must we have regrets, why can't you just love me the way I love you Len?" she muttered, pocketing her phone.

* * *

_So I am going to update this story and make it a few chapters longer. I will keep it M for safety. So just R&R, keep calm and Gangnam Style. - Neko_


	3. Chapter 3

_OK, I have been away for awhile, so forgive the low update rate. Here is Chapter Three. I hope you enjoy._

Chapter 3

The freezing wind blew violently through the school buildings, raging down the pathways. The students huddled in their groups or hid in corridors to escape it. Yet, it rattled the windows and threatened to tear away the roof. Len hugged himself and moved from outside.

Glancing at his phone, he shifted the weight of his school bag on his left shoulder. _Where is she?_ he thought, starting to lose his patience. He checked his phone again. Lunch break would soon be over, and he would have to go to his next subject without seeing his twin.

High school was like that. Friends or siblings that had grown up together throughout Primary and Intermediate were suddenly separated. Len missed being in Rin's class. Now they only had Music together, and even then he'd be lucky to be able to talk to her. Sometimes he missed being younger. Everything was so much simpler then, and Rin was his whole life.

He shuddered, but not from the cold. He remembered the feelings he had felt last night and what they almost did. _How was she so OK with it?_ _She knew exactly what I wanted..._ He stopped thinking and tried to think about something else. He refused to believe that he wanted to make love to his twin. _Puberty,_ he sniggered at the thought.

"Lenny!" he heard a familiar voice cry out. He turned his head and sighted Rin running towards him. The wind blew her blonde hair and her short school skirt fluttered dangerously. He blushed and looked away as she squeezed into the hiding place he had found in a doorway. He felt the heat of her body as she brushed up against him, removing her bag so she can fit better. He squirmed uncomfortably and willed his erection to go away.

"Sorry I took so long, I had a class meeting," she apologised. Rin was the class president and mentor for the newer students. Len admired her generosity.

"It's ok," he mumbled, feeling positively exhausted. Not only had he not slept at all last night, but his band wanted an early rehearsal.

"How's your band coming along?" Rin asked, as if she could read his mind. They both seemed to share this strange sixth sense, where they could be aware of how each other felt without asking. He hoped she hadn't noticed his urge to kiss her deeply.

"It's ok, Kaito's getting really stressed though," he told her. Their band, Blue Shock, was entered in a Battle of the Bands competition, where the winners not only represented their school, but also won a contract to record an album and $5,000 each. Kaito was the leader, doing most of the singing and guitar work. He was an older boy and so was the other band member, Gakupo on the bass. Len was picked for his extraordinary singing voice and "good-looks" as Kaito put it. Luka was on the drums, a girl with long pink hair. She was Gakupo's girlfriend, but she seemed to really like Len. A lot of girl's that age did.

"The competition is coming up soon?" Rin continued to question, bringing him to the present. He nodded, shivering as a gust of wind blew past their hide-out. Rin noticed and hugged him, covering him with her warmth. He blushed but made no effort to duck away. He liked her hugs; they reminded him of the good days. "Why don't you ever wear a sweatshirt?" she badgered him, sounding a lot like their mother.

"I like my arms," he replied simply, leaning back into her. He realised they were alone and virtually invisible to passersby. He could make out with her right now and no one would see unless they walked around the corner and faced their way. He shook his head, trying to think of something else.

"I like them too... And your legs..." she said quietly. He could hardly hear over the wind's fury.

"Rin... I..." he began, but realised he had no idea what to say. She placed a finger over his lips and hushed him, a look of understanding on her face. Again she looked mature for her age, and seemed to know exactly how to make him feel better. Searching for any people first, she spun him to face her and drew closer. Their lips touched as she pulled him closer again; massaging his cold lips with her own warm ones. He watched her as she closed her eyes and hugged him tightly, their lips parting and allowing the touching of their tongues.

He was getting swallowed by her warmth, which spread all the way from his mouth to the tip of his toes. He tried to pull away, but she wouldn't let him. She looked at him and he realised she wanted this as much as he did.

They kissed and hugged for a good five minutes undisturbed, only the wind to witness their sin. Len soon relaxed and gave back a bit more, sucking on her lip and tongue and sliding his hand down her back. He didn't care if his hardness could be felt by her. He wanted her to feel it, to know how much he loved her. They broke apart and just hugged until the bell rung. He didn't want to leave and go to class; he wanted to stay like this forever. She began to climb out of their hole, taking her bag with her.

"Rin... I..." he said as she began to leave. She smiled and shouldered her bag.

"I know, Len." With that she left, leaving Len cold and with a strange sense of loneliness. He would be kidding himself if they could love each other forever. He knew it would never happen.

Cause nothing lasts forever.

_And that is the end to this story. That's right; I'm just going to write three chapters for this one. _

_I am kidding of course. _

_My God, kiwifruit juice tastes so good!_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I am starting to struggle with this story. Making a chapter story from a one shot is harder than I thought. I am sorry there are no daily updates for this story, but I want to make sure that every chapter is perfect. Also, seeing this is my first straight love story, I want to make sure I do everything right. Also, as I mentioned before, I am losing ideas for chapters/storyline._

* * *

Chapter Four

The clouds were growing darker outside, making it seem a lot later than it really was. The wind had picked up since lunch, turning the world into a raging chaos. Trees bent to the furious wind, leaves and branches being torn off. Sighing heavily, Len turned away from the window. His gaze fell upon his sister, who was sitting on the side of her bed. She was wearing her night dress, which revealed her pale legs up to her thigh. Her arms were to her side and she was holding the side of the bed, watching him with her bright blue eyes.

She studied him closely as he turned back to face the window. The reflection of his troubled face floated like a ghost over the storm outside. She slid silently off her bed and walked to him, draping her arms over his shoulders. Hugging him like this, she rested her chin on his left shoulder. He relaxed slightly, but his face showed that he remained lost in dark thoughts.

Their parents had left earlier that afternoon, saying that they were off to visit a friend. As the storm grew more and more, they realised that they would have to stay over at their friend's and leave the twins alone. They knew that the twins wouldn't mind too much, as they had each other for company.

Rin sighed lightly and moved her head so she was facing Len's cheek. She leant in and softly kissed it, feeling the warmth on her lips. This seemed to snap him back into reality. He blushed slightly and shrugged her off his shoulders. He faced her and grinned weakly.

"Looks like the storm is going to be quite bad," he muttered, as if he was trying to change the subject from something else. She looked at him hard, noticing how awkward he seemed to feel. Not wanting to make him too uncomfortable, she nodded and stepped back to her bed.

"It's going to be scary," she replied, hoping he would take the hint. She wanted to sleep in the same bed again. She wanted to feel him touch her and make her excited. She wanted to give herself to him. Sitting back down on her bed, she crossed her legs and peered back at him. The room was growing dark as the storm was reaching its breaking point. Any minute now it would rain very heavily.

He glanced away from her again, trying to avoid her gaze. He nodded slowly, lost in thought once more. She wished they could really read each other's minds. Then she would know what he was thinking.

"I would like it if you slept in here with me again, Len," she said quietly, feeling her face heat up. Asking for such a thing had made her embarrassed, and the look her brother gave her made her even much so. "I... I am afraid of the storm..." she tried to explain half-heartedly. He would know the real reason why she wanted him to stay in her with her. It was a selfish reason, she knew, but she wished he'd let her be for once.

"Rin, I..." he begun being cut short as the rain burst from its heavenly prison and crashed to the world below. The sudden noise made him start, and he whipped around to stare out the window. Rin muffled a giggle with her hand, thinking how much he looked like frightened animal keeping a watch out for predators. He noticed her laughing and again blushed, brighter this time. "That was sudden," he said, trying to clarify why he had jumped.

She smiled at him, finding him very adorable at that very moment. They observed each other for a few minutes, with only the sound of the wind and rain breaking the silence. Eventually Len moved towards Rin, sitting next to her, but still careful not to look at her for too long. She noticed his eyes flitting from her thighs and away again. She gave him an encouraging glance and lifted his hand, guiding it to rest on her thigh.

Len felt the warmth of her bare skin, and longed to roam it freely. He slid it up her leg, under her night dress and towards her crotch. Before he reached her panties, however, he stopped and pulled away, feeling shamed. She wished he had continued and frowned at him.

"It's ok... I want you to touch me," she persuaded. "It's ok Len. If we don't like it, we can always just stop."

He grimaced, placing his hand back onto her thigh. Trying to still avoid her gaze, he travelled up her leg once more, stopping on the side of her underwear. She shivered in anticipation, her body warming suddenly at the touch. She was tingly everywhere and started to sweat. Watching her brother, she laid back, waiting for him to do his work. She closed her eyes as she felt him move over her, kneeling on the floor in between her legs for better positioning. She felt him gently pull her moist panties down to her knees and she held her breath.

Len hesitated, staring at his twin's womanhood with a strange feeling of hunger. He felt his penis harden as he intently watched it, getting the courage up to touch it. He glanced up and noticed that she was watching him. She smiled at him and nodded, trying to cheer him on further. He closed his eyes and inhaled in deeply, finding his courage.

"Just... Pretend I'm not your sister," Rin whispered shakily, sounded just as excited as he was. He snorted, stopping himself from laughing. She gave him a look, offended.

"It's just... I want to do this to you even if you are my sister..." he explained lamely. She grinned sheepishly at him, then rested her head and closed her eyes. He exhaled loudly and found his courage. He realised that if he pretended she wasn't his twin, he got his audacity up to do things to her.

'_It will be a piece of cake,_' he thought to himself, preparing himself for a night of lust and passion.

* * *

_Annnnnd I'll leave it here for now. This chapter was getting a little long. But don't worry, the next chapter will have lemony smutty goodness._


	5. Chapter 5

_OK, so because last chapter was so teasing and cock-tickling, I will be double-updating! "OMG," you say, "A double update?!" Yes, my dear readers. I love you all this much. Now, prepare to witness history as I write my first ever straight sex scene ever!_

_**WARNING: This chapter contains pornographic material between two under aged teens, who also happen to be related. I do not encourage incest or paedophilia at all. But if you have read this far, you'd already know what it about to occur in this chapter anyway. IF YOU WERE PAYING ATTENTION, THAT IS.**_

* * *

Chapter Five

With a racing heart, Len put his slightly shaking hand back onto her thigh. He slid it up slowly and deliberately, watching her womanhood start to leak with natural lubricants. He reached the end of her hip and traced her bikini line, stopping just below her belly button. He stopped to gaze upon the beauty of her vagina, from the small amount of hair to the pink lips. He had seen a few before, but none as perfect as his sister's.

He heard her sigh and glanced up, making sure she was comfortable with him staring at her privates. She still had her eyes closed, her body shuddering from enjoyment. He noticed her rock hard nipples protruding from under her silken night dress and he longed to play with them. He forced himself to focus on the job at hand.

Leisurely, he progressed down from her navel to the slippery warmth of her slit. Hearing her gasp at the sudden contact with her most sensitive organ, he was reassured that she was comfortable with this. He slid his finger down, finding her clitoris easily. Letting his middle finger join the other, he rubbed it unhurriedly.

She moaned, her legs shaking now as she felt the pleasurable touch of her twin. She kept her eyes closed, letting her body take over for her. She had never felt such raw bliss before in her life, and she was happy Len was the one who was making her feel this way. A thought crossed her mind, as she lay there and felt him rubbing her sweet spot with increased vigour. She wondered if he had done this before.

Len stopped as suddenly as he had started, not wanting her to peak too early. He leaned down to peer at her dripping hole, his erection now at full mast. He longed to plunge it deep inside of her, to feel her around him, to hear her moan in delight. But he didn't want to be too rough with her. He had a theory this was her first time with a boy.

He slid his fingers down from her clit and fingered her hole, slowly inserting one finger. He felt the heat around it tighten as she gasped. She hadn't been expecting it, and he now wished he had warned her.

"I'm sorry," he muttered, removing the finger slowly. "I should have warned you."

"It... It's ok..." she replied in a shaking voice. She took a few deep breaths before telling him to continue. This time preparing herself for the penetration.

He placed the finger into her again, moving around the hole slowly. He kept doing this until most of the tension and resistance stopped before inserting the second finger. With his spare hand he massaged her clitoris, loving the way the hole pulsated around his fingers with every stroke.

Rin's body slowly became accustomed to the insertion, going from feeling uncomfortable to absolute gratification in only a short amount of time. Her breathing was rapid and hard to control, as was her racing heart. Her whole body tingled and she was sweating all over. She was amazed at how her body had quickly come undone with merely two fingers. She was a little afraid at what would happen when he used his penis in her.

Just as soon as she grew used to the movement inside of her, it stopped. The retraction felt almost as good as the insertion. She let out a little shaky sigh as she waited for Len's next move. She was not prepared for the sensation that assailed her womanhood next. She felt a slippery, powerful muscle slide its way from her hole up to her navel then down again. It lingered on her pleasure spot for a fraction of a second and then made its way back down to her hole. She inhaled sharply, sensing it enter her hole and move around. She opened her eyes and gawked down at Len, watching him lick her privates in morbid curiosity. How did a tongue feel so good?

Len sat back, again observing what his recent assault had done to her sensitive parts. With the sweet taste of Rin still on his tongue, he motioned for her to move up the bed so he could straddle her easily. She did as she was told, struggling to move her lower half. He waited until she was lying calmly on her back, and then straddled her, letting his bulge brush against her naked groin. With her watching with her amazingly blue eyes, he undid his pants, letting his erection free from its fabric prison.

She gaped at it, amazed at how big it had gotten. She realised how much bigger it was than his two fingers and cringed slightly, hoping it would hurt. Len didn't go in her yet, savouring the cool air that stroked his hardness. He bent over slightly and lifted up her nightdress, caressing the naked skin underneath. He made his way up to her small but supple breasts. With two fingers, he pinched the nipple lightly and rubbed them. Rin breathed sharply and wriggled slightly.

"Do you like it?" he asked her softly, leaning in to kiss her. Their lips met as she replied that she did.

"Have... Have you done this before?" Rin questioned, panting softly. She flushed, staring up at her brother and then down to his twitching penis. She noticed a small amount of transparent liquid leaking from the very tip of it.

"Once," he replied truthfully, remembering his first girlfriend. "But I like this better."

She grinned nervously. He had noticed her staring at his erection in fascination. He smiled back at her, nodding towards it.

"You can touch it if you want," he permitted, all his unease had disappeared. He held his breath as she reached towards it and tickled it. With a firmer grip, she held it in one hand and moved it up and down, making him moan a little. Encouraged by his positive response, she continued to pump it faster than before.

He whimpered for her to stop as he felt his climax nearing. She halted, wiping the pre-cum off with her finger and thumb and tasting it. It tasted slightly sweet, but very salty as well. She smiled at him as he watched her, realising they had both tasted each other's love juices now.

"I have to... go in you," Len told her, positioning himself better. He placed his head outside of her hole, feeling the warmth emanating from within it. He waited for her to ready herself before he entered, not wanting her to be unsure or forced into doing this.

"Will... Will it hurt?" she stammered, blushing very brightly. He shook his head, smiling at how attractive she had become. "Ok... Just... be careful..." She closed her eyes and waited for it to happen.

Len held his breath and slowly inserted his length into her. He exhaled sharply when he felt the suffocatingly tight hole wrap around him. He stopped halfway to make sure Rin wasn't in pain. She gave him her blessing to continue, which he did until he was all the way inside of her.

Collapsing on her, he felt the hole pulsating around him, massaging his erection. He glanced at her and saw that her mouth was slightly open, her eyes were still closed. He propped himself up on his arms, and leaned in to kiss her passionately. She moaned into his mouth as he slowly pulled out, only to slide back inside. They broke their kiss and panted heavily, as Len continued to move his hips. He made sure not to go too hard or fast for her, even though his whole body was screaming to do so.

Their breathing became much more heavy and their movements more quicker as they reached their peak. With one last thrust, Len fell over the edge, cumming deep inside of her. Rin felt the sudden hotness in her and moaned loudly, her muscles spasming. Len sighed heavily as his now spent penis slid out of her. He fell beside her, cuddling her tightly.

"That was..." he began, suddenly feeling lethargic. She turned around to face him, beaming weakly.

"Nice," she finished his sentence. They stared at each other and then giggled, hugging each other as they fell asleep next to each other. The storm was finally quietening, as if it didn't want to disturb the two lovers.

"Night, Len," Rin mumbled, falling asleep quickly. Len replied, stroking her hair. Guilt and worry crashed upon him suddenly. Not only had he deflowered his own sister, but he had forgotten all about protection.

* * *

_My God that got awfully long. I apologise. Now, hopefully I did alright. It felt weird writing that and it took me at least two hours to do so. I apologise if it seemed a little rushed at the end I am exhausted and want to go to bed. My writing fails when I am tired. I'm sure I used the term "love juices" somewhere in there LOL_

_I am now going to go collapse on my bed and sleep for a million years._


End file.
